creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EtherBot/Random Writer's Showcase: Doom Vroom
Greeting, fellow fellows, lass's, and everything in between! Welcome to the random writer's showcase lite, a series where I review several stories written by a certain selected creepy Creepypasta copy and paster person who pleases my Pasta appreciation places, (most prominently the Pasta appreciation place between my pants.) Wow, that intro is terrible. The creepy Creepypasta copy and paster person I've selected today is "Doom Vroom" a user who I will refer to as "Vroom" from this point onwards because their profile page helpfully suggested I do so. They've also got a nifty logo with an omlauted o, which is notable for being pronounced exactly the same as it would be without the accented o, and I find that very enjoyable. They've been a wiki member since 2015 and have creepily copied and pasted 25-ish pastas-ish i think-ish, I didn't focus too much when counting. You can visit their profile here. We'll be taking a look at one randomly selected pasta and also Tornado Tango because that one I read first and I like that one. Go fast and read the stories before you read my reviews of them, because everything after this point is SPOILER TERRITORY. (In Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, the scary monster you think is that little girl is actually the little boy, you'll understand what that means if you see the movie.) This round will be shorter because I kinda realized that I want you to read ''these stories, and lots of people, including me, have a lot on they're plates in terms of stuff they wanna get around to reading. I'm thinking about refocusing the series to 1-3 shorter stories. Last time I showcased Raidra, and you can read that showcase here. Tornado Tango Oliver Thomas is a guy who goes into his basement during a tornado and watches television during the storm, a feat that seems strangely unfeasable; I'm pretty sure I'd be a bit too stressed out to watch TV, and even if I wasn't, wouldn't some TV Antenna be broken somewhere or something? I admit I'm not an expert of how our televisions get the magic pictures from the wizard schools they're made in to our humble homes but I'm pretty sure it at some point involves wire bits designed to get destroyed in case the wizards send a tornado our way to keep us from uprising against them. Eventually somebody breaks into his house, most likely a wizard, and this guy is livid that he's been watching television despite the storm that he and his fellow wizards sent his way. He ominously makes his way into the basement, as Oliver tries to call the cops but the wizards cut the power with their magic tornado so that doesn't work. Unfortunately for our, clearly good natured, wizard, the spell turns against him as he get whisked away through the basement door into the tornado; A fact that makes me slightly more dubious of this basement being a safe place to watch TV. Tornado Tango is a very delightful and short pasta. Very short. I think I could've have maybe one paragraph where the wizard bangs on the door again before he breaks in and screams bloody murder, though, as it is it seems kinda jarring. I can't really process why this guy is so upset considering he screamed for help and then broke in thirty seconds later. There's not really any reason for the reader to believe he even waited, I mean, maybe this guy was making his way to the door. Heck, this is a pretty brutal sounding storm, maybe this guy is dead, or not home. It seems strange to have this guy break in literally a line after trying to be let in. The Nature of Dreams So The Nature of Dreams is a story in which a guy explains to the audience how some entities take people, ''everyone, away at night and mess with them when they go to sleep. The reason we don't remember this stuff is because these entities replace thesmemories with dreams so nobody knows this stuff happens. Then he explains that he knows this happens because one of the entities forgot to give dreams one time. It's a nice and decently creepy pasta. I admit, I wasn't really along for the ride until I got to the last line, which is "I hope they never forget to give me dreams again, because I do not know if my heart can handle it a second time" which I think is just very good and very creepy, and it makes me most unnerved how the narrator fails to say what it is before he says "Sweet Dreams" implying both the end of his tale and also makes the reader think about sleeping and how there's probably no way to stop this stuff from happening to you while you sleep. The brevity of the story is it's strength, it's concise but evokes a lot of terror in it's concept, which is what good stories should be: Tight and compact, regardless of length. It's also perfect fuel for nightmare thoughts. What if when you wake up in the middle of the night from a hypnagogic jerk it's actually just a weird side effect from the stuff they do after bringing you back home early? What if lucid dreams are a glitch in the dreams they give you? What about sleepwalkers? If you see somebody while they're sleeping, is that even the real them? Or were they replaced by fake thems? What does that mean about the fake thems you wake up? Do they eventually get replaced by the real them or is the real them doomed because you woke the fake them up? Maybe the narrator simply dreamt about being whisked off in the night by entities who experiemented on him for fun and that's not a thing that actually happens. That'd make him an unrebliable narrator, and oooh I love unreliable narrators. It wasn't until I re-read it with the final line in mind that the story actually resonated with me. In Conclusion Vroom is rad. I read around 7 of they're stories before choosing those two and was originally going to showcase them all but decided against it. If you'd like to check out the stories I read than go look at http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Boulder_City_Prison http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Fungus_Among_Us http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/A_Mile_in_His_Shoes Which were my personal favorites. ---------------- You can read the latest showcase here. Category:Blog posts